


You can't stop Day and Night, so stop reaching for the Sun

by Strive4Control_Strive4Peace



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Blood and Violence, But it's platonic - Freeform, Child Neglect, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depression, Everything starts off okay, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I do not understand the relationships tag so I refuse to use them, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kristin wasn't the best mom either, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Soulmates, Non Cannon Compliant, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Panic Attacks, Philza wasn't the best dad, Physical Disability, Physical Therapy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Mutilation, Serious Injuries, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tommy & Tubbo are soulmates, TommyInnit Has Wings, Trans Character, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trauma, Vomiting, War, Wingfic, Wings, but she isn't important to the story, depressed wilbur, fundy has wings, he tried, idk if its cannon or not, no beta we die like men, techno has wings, wilbur has wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strive4Control_Strive4Peace/pseuds/Strive4Control_Strive4Peace
Summary: When he was born, he was claimed by both the land and the sky. As he grew up, he flourished under the wing of his elders. While he knew the Earth like he knew how to breath, the Sky was always like a second heartbeat, flowing through the feathers of his wings like the blood in his veins.When his brother left their kingdom in search of something more, it was only right for him to tightly hold the hand that raised him. And if that hand walked through fire? He would give up everything, including his own life to keep following him.Maybe that's why he didn't realized he had broke until after the war was over, and he had already given everything. He wasn't sure if it started with the discs, or when he was grounded during the war, but he hoped being broken was worth it for his family. Was worth it to his friends, who turned their backs when he needed them the most.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Just a few things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a basic explanation of the functions for the story before the first chapter actually happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this clears up a few things before you start off the story. If I need to explain anything more, just let me know after you've read the 1st chapter (or beyond) and I will gladly explain it at the start of the next chapter I write!

**To explain a few things before the story:**  
-When you come of age, your soulmate mark appears on your wrist the symbolizes them as a person along with a change to your appearance. From color changes, to a mark on your body where you last die these physical markers stay with you for the rest of your life. You also age slower (a year every 2.5y), so you might look one age physically, but you could be a lot older. People age at the same rates. You come of age at 16  
  
-Techno and Wilbur are Twins. Techno wears a Boar skull mask, but is pretty much human minus the wings shared by the family. Both twins were born with brown hair, but Techno's hair goes fucking pink and Wilbur has one black eye one honey brown eye.  
  
-Philza's wings look like Dove's, Wilbur's wings look like a Song Bird's, Techno's wings look like Accipiter's, Tommy's wings look like a red Summer Tanager and Fundy's wings look like rufous hummingbird  
  
-Tubbo is the boy's cousin, son to Kristin's late sister and her husband. He doesn't have wing's bc it's Philza's side of the family that has those (more than there family has wings, but Tubbo doesn't have the bloodline for wings)

-Wilbur, Tubbo & Tommy uses their nickname's not their full names, to travel the lands without being recognized as royalty.

-Fundy was born 2 years before Tommy & Tubbo

-Wilbur's full name is Willoughby. As a child Tommy couldn't pronounce it and called Wilbur "Wilby", eventually growing to call him "Wilbur" in private and then completely after they left the castle.

-Tommy's full name is Tomathy (Dream learns of the boy's heritage through overhearing a conversation between Fundy and Tubbo when they were still friend's and them calling Tommy "Tomathy")

-Tubbo's is Toby, but people only know him as Tubbo

-Fundy is part Kitsune (no fucking fridges and no fucking fishes, being in a van with chemicals from potions and the magic of fox-fire got to him and that's the story I'm sticking too) He also was born female, but after turning 8 that changed. (ironically his first fox-fire magic was to insert that change)

Ages from start of story (physically = appearance, mentally = years they've actually lived)  
-Phil: physically 32, mentally 56  
-Techno & Wilbur: physically 24, mentally 36  
-Fundy: physically 14, mentally 14  
-Tubbo & Tommy: physically 12, mentally 12  
-George: physically 23, mentally 33y 6mth  
-Sapnap: physically 19, mentally 23y 6mths  
-Quackity: physically 16, mentally 17  
-Nikki: Physically 22, mentally 32  
-Schlatt: physically 24, mentally 35


	2. There is no shame in finding freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Like all great travellers, I have seen more than I remember, and remember more than I have seen."  
> -Benjamin Disraeli
> 
> Tommy couldn't help but think, as the sun's heat beats down on him like a knight would beat his sword against the practice logs back home. He thinks, feet scraping against the ground, eyes wandering around looking for any sign of life, that the tower seemed to clean to have been abandoned like it was made to look...

_'Day's used to be simple, back home.'_

It's a thought that has recently filtered through his brain more times than he had given the effort to count. If he was honest with himself, he knew that it was a lie he was only telling himself because he was currently miserable. The summer heat was brutal, the heatwaves hovering over the flora of the grass plains reflecting the sunlight. His vision kept fluctuating between clarity and a swimming fog of bright green blurring into the blue of the sky. His shirt stuck to him like a second skin, restricting his movements. The cotton felt as if it was swallowing his torso and arms whole, the collar creeping up around his neck with every shift of his body as he moved forward, kicking rocks with the steel front of his boots. This was the third day of them traversing this particular biome, and it was increasingly becoming his least favorite.

With the forest biome, there had been plenty of shelter from the heat, the main concern of the party being the monsters that could easily hide in the same shadows they used to keep cool. The sea offered fish as food, but with nowhere to cook it they went hungry for the 3 day trip, trading pairs of who was awake to row and guard the boat and who was sleeping for the next shift. He was never more grateful that their journey had steered them clear of the desert biome he had spotted from atop a mountain several weeks back. At that time, he would've traded anything to escape the bone chilling cold that came with the high elevations of the mountain terrain, but now all he could do was mourn the feeling of bitter winds against his face. The last plain biome they had crossed was at the start of their journey 6 months ago, when they had first left home to find themselves, the Autumn weather making the travel a bliss to start with.

Ahead of him, the rest of his traveling party looked no better than he felt. Fundy was sitting on their only horse, leaning heavily on the neck as he stared into the sea of green surrounding them with half-lidded eyes. Usually the horse was saved for Tubbo, the only one in the party without wings, but Fundy nearly collapsed yesterday from the heat, and today was worst. Because he was part kitsune, the heat had taken its toll on Fundy's body, making the skin under bright orange fur feel as if it had been set alight by a blaze. After the cool air of the early morning had traded for the crispe boil that settled over the lands, Wilbur had made the decision for Fundy to rest on the horse until dusk was closer and the sun was no longer beaming down onto the Earth with it's harsh rays. Tommy and Tubbo had immediately agreed, seeing the way the other boy's tail dropped low to the ground with a lack of his normally abundant energy. His wings were stretched out to catch any subtle drift as they moved, keeping them away from his already overheating body, The red tips reflected the sunrays, and made it hard to look at them because the color was blinding during the daylight hours. It was something him and Tommy shared in common, Tommy's own wings being a crimson color that rivaled the red of blood or the red of netherrack. 

Tubbo was leading the horse, making sure Fundy didn't completely pass out from heat exhaustion. Wilbur has explained to them that Fundy could be in serious danger if he were to fall asleep during this part of their day travels, and that he needed to keep hydrated more than normal. It was frightening for the two 12 year olds to think about, so they promised to keep constant vigilance over the 14yr old as he rest. Despite being the youngest, Tommy had silently set it on himself to be the one to keep an eye on Tubbo and Wilbur, knowing their unhealthy habits of pushing and giving until they crumpled under their self-imposed work. Tubbo, for the most part, looked only slightly worse for wear. He was obviously uncomfortable from the sweat rolling down his body, and Tommy knew he would need to remind the boy to drink if his constant swallowing was anything to go off of. Wilbur, however, looked downright ready to collapse. There was a hunch in his shoulders, head bowed lower than normal over the map he was studying. His feet dragged in the dirt, the sound of the steel grinding against the earth making Tommy wish they could take a break just to escape the noise.

Tommy wasn't sure if he should suggest a break or not, hesitant to stop their progress but unwilling to watch as they fell further to the grasp of the harsh summer. As he was mulling over the decision, eyes scanning over the world's horizon, a familiar clump of shapes caught his attention. At first, he couldn't focus very well on what he was seeing, and he stopped moving, blue eyes narrowing in concentration as he fought against the haze in his mind. It took much longer than he would be willing to admit, to realize that what he was seeing was the shape of an manmade outpost tower, like the ones that he used to visit back at home with his mother in his earlier years. Unlike the ones back at home, which stood as tall stone structures that rose out of the ground like pillars reaching for god to get a decent view of the kingdom, this one was made of wood and only stood what looked to be half the height. A sense of equal hope and relief washed over him, and he felt energy sweep through him once more.

"Wilbur." Tommy called out, trying not to start at the sound of his own voice after the hours of near silence. The older didn't stop at first, eyes blinking blearily, taking Tommy calling out a second time as he lightly jogged to catch up to his older brother before he turned his head to look at the younger. Panting, his body not enjoying his choice use of his newfound energy, Tommy pointed to the outpost, grin broadening as Wilburs eyes widened. Behind them, he could hear Tubbo suck in a sharp breath as his eyes registered what his cousins were looking at, but Tommy didn't dare look away from his brother. They had been keeping an eye out for any sign of life since they started nearing the land of Dreamon. The last village they had passed had been a week's journey from here, and Tommy knew Wilbur was worried they has strayed off course.

"We need to head that direction." Wilbur said, his voice sounding more alive then any of them had felt since they gave up comfortable beds in an inn to continue their journey. Tommy tuned to cast a grin towards his best friend, who was muttering softly in an elevated tone towards Fundy. Fundy still looked pretty bad, and they knew they had to reach that tower before sundown, but his eyes shone more clearly and that was what mattered to Tommy. "Tubbo, lead to horse towards the tower, Tommy, I'm going to fly ahad to see if there is any sign of life. If I flash the danger signal, I need you boy's to turn back and go on without me. I'll catch up. If I don't in 20 minutes, I'll have landed at the halfway point to wait for you."

Tommy could see Wilbur didn't want to leave the children on their own, but he was the only adult with enough flying and fighting experience to correctly dodge skeleton arrows midair. Last time they had been caught unaware, Fundy nearly broke his wing in a crash landing. Skeletons had spawned with the moonrise, shooting into the sky and causing the boy to panic and dive towards the ground he had only been flying 15ft above. He had been keeping low to talk to Tubbo about lodestone compasses, and didn't think about the consequences of folding his wings so quickly when already so close to the ground. Tommy still had nightmares about the scream Fundy had given out from the pain of a join dislocating. He also knew it had severely scared Fundy, to be grounded, stuck straddling the horse along side Tubbo as his wings healed in their makeshift cast.

"Will do, Wilbur." Tommy said, his eyes betraying the worry he felt for the man who basically raised him, hoping the silent _'Be safe'_ was communicated through the brief hug they shared before his brother took to the sky's. He blinked back there tears that threatened to overflow his eyes, the thought _'Day's used to be simple, back home.'_ taking a darker twist that seemed to mock the feeling in his stomach has his brother's wing pattern became to small in the distance to distinguish, worry crawling up his throat in a wicked fight to make him cry. He tried not to let the new words repeat in a circle around his brain, but he had already thought it once and now he couldn't stop, feet moving on there own as he marched behind Tubbo and Fundy. 

_'Day's used to be **safer** , back home.'_

It was something he knew wasn't a lie. While _home_ was just the endless halls of The Arctic Empire, servants and guards pacing with clacking foot falls with a hurried beat, there was a certain sense of _security_ that came with the barren wasteland surrounding the kingdom, most enemy lands unfamiliar with the bitter tundra that the great castle rested in the middle of. There was something about knowing Wilbur's door was always cracked open for him, Tubbo and Fundy when the wind howled to loud against the stone walls, echoing inside their skulls like the scream of a ghast. Something in the safety of knowing, no matter how little their parents seemed to care about anyone who wasn't their star child, they would have the guards there in the shadows ready to protect them should the need truly arise. Now, All they has was one another, nights spent with only a few hours sleep between shifts to make sure they weren't snipped by skeletons. To make sure they weren't swarmed by hoards of zombies in a hive-mind hunt, or blown to bits by a creeper that had strayed to close to camp for comfort. Now, instead of nightmares of an enemy they've never seen, or of an abandonment they already faced in the waking hours by the King and Queen... They dreamed of explosions, of Wilbur telling them to run as his sword was stained in monster blood, of Fundy screaming in agony, of Tubbo-

Shaking his head, Tommy stops that train of thought once more, refusing to let it go down it's darker path. He knew, when he grabbed Wilburs hand and _swore to him, kneeling and head bowed over the hand he was holding_ , that he would follow Wilbur wherever he went. He knew, with Tubbo and Fundy standing behind him, eyes burning with the same determination he shed tears for. Knew when he held onto Wilbur, grasping tightly onto the hand that raised him, as they ducked under the shadows of the castle, that he would face hardships. He wasn't going to back down, just because of a routine that whispered the potential loss of his brother, because he had faith that he would see that familiar wing pattern at the halfway point. Just like agreed. 

Tommy knew Wilbur had already died a few times before. Wilbur had told the three boys the story of his first death. A flight gone wrong left his brother as a broken body on the ground as the world's magic wormed it way inside his corpse. It was before he was born, when Wilbur and Techno had yet to come of age. They had been playing a game of tag and Wilbur had tried to dive away, snapping his wings open just for the brittle bones to break when they caught air once more. Wilbur had told him how he remembered hitting the ground head-first, and the pain that had accompanied Techno's scream of terror from watching his twin die. It was a story Wilbur used to scare the boy's from trying to use their underdeveloped wings for tricks in the sky. Tommy had taken that story to heart, but hearing the story of a death was one thing. Being present during one was something Tommy never wanted to have to do, and the thought that his brother had died for the first time before coming of age was horrifying. 

Coming of age was the mark in everyone's life that started the changes that would be with them for life. The first day of your 16th birthday was the day you had to start marking two different ages for yourself. The age you were by cycles of the Earth, and the age you presented as. Everyone aged physically 1 year every time 2 and a half had cycled around the sun. On your 16th birthday, you would get to spend the first half with family, before you were given a potion to sleep through the pain of your transformation. Some people got new limbs, others only had changes to their hair and eye colors. Some would get a scar where they were destined to die for the last time, and some got a timer that counted down to the most important moment in their life. The shift in your body was agonizing, and oftentimes the person who came of age would be granted another day of reprieve due to the agony they awoke to. Some, however did not do much sleeping on that day, staring in at the new mark that marked their wrist that symbolized their soulmate. The marking could be anything, and were supposed to glow the first time they saw their soulmates eyes after coming of age. His mother, before she focused all her love into her oldest, used to tell Tommy the story about how her and his father met. Tommy wishes one day he will find his soulmate and be as happy as she looked when talking about his father, eyes glowing as if seeing the universe for the first time. 

"Tommy! Look, it's Wilbur!" Tubbo's voice, tired but laced with undeniable joy, startled Tommy out of his thoughts. Focusing ahead, in the direction the shorter boy's finger pointed, Tommy searched for the young man. At first, he saw nothing. The wheat and tall grass made it difficult to spot the similar brown of his brother's wings, but when he did see them it felt as if he could suddenly breath better than ever before.

They weren't too far from Wilbur, reaching him in a matter of minutes. Tubbo was the first to hug the man, shoulders shaking. Tommy knew Tubbo needed this, so he turned his attention to Fundy, nudging his shoulder until Fundy was coherent enough to drink from the water flask Tommy offered him. The young hybrid nearly topped off the flask, leaving a few gulps of water towards the bottom as he slumped back against the mare's neck, fingers lazily carding through her mane. As Wilbur's hushed words tapered off, and Tubbo's breath evened out once more, Tommy turned back towards the man, eyes scanning from the top of his curly brown hair down to the soles of his boots, searching for any sign of injury. He knew it was pointless, as Wilbur wouldn't dare rest knowing two 12 year olds were on their way with a 14 year old nearly passed out on a horse, should danger be near. It didn't stop Tommy though, before he gave Wilbur his own hug, a soft coo of comfort in their native language passing his brother's lips to assure him they were fine.

After they stopped at the first village, they opted to speak in the more commonly used language across the lands, unwilling to risk someone recognizing their dialect being from the Arctic Empire. Just like their true names, they dropped their mother tongue to hide who they were and where they were from. Wilbur said it was because they brought more danger with their language alone, their kingdom having many enemies and even the citizens being murdered by men who once fought in the Great War for vengeance for their lost land. If people knew their names, they would be used as pawns against their father. Tommy knew what that meant, but neither were willing to say out loud they would most likely be tortured like war criminals before either dying or being shipped broken to their kingdom. Tommy might only be 12, but his home was one that won wars with violence, his brother Technoblade leading the battalion that won them the war. His brother came home a traumatized hero, whose title was _The Blood God_ , something that triggered Techno into a fight or flight response where he would either branish his crossbow or retreat inside his head in a hase of memories from his time on the field. 

Together, they moved forward towards the wooden tower standing two floors high. As they neared, Tommy could spot where pieces of would had been chipped away and where cobwebs hung in corners or balconies. The building looked as if it would crash and fall with the softest of storms. It made him paranoid when there were close enough to enter through the bottom, causing him to over analyze everything, looking for any dangers that could threaten their immediate safety. Tommy didn't like when his brain hyper focused on the little things running a mile a minute with one though entering his head as soon as the last one had registered. Tommy couldn't help but think, as the sun's heat beats down on him like a knight would beat his sword against the practice logs back home. He thinks, feet scraping against the ground, eyes wandering around looking for any sign of life, that the tower seemed to clean to have been abandoned like it was made to look. 

It was that thought, coupled with a nearly silent creek coming from an area of the tower they had yet to step foot, that caused Tommy to dive for Tubbo in time for an arrow to land there the boy's feet had been moments before. He couldn't tell if it was Fundy or Wilbur who cursed as the horse whinnied and began to freak out. He didn't have time to processes it, as 3 men came from seperate directions, emerging from holes in the wood Tommy had originally pass off as old rooms that had possibly withered away. Now, as he is suddenly held at bow point from 3 different directions, Tommy cannot help but curse the fact he hadn't thought _more_ about it. He silently cursed their luck at the same time a curse- Wilbur's voice this time ringing clearly across the room- of shock was exclaimed from his left. He didn't dear move to see if Fundy was okay, or if Tubbo had been hurt by these strangers or the frantic horse. No, his eyes instead trained onto the man nearly in his directly life of sight. 

The man was wearing a forest green hunter's cloak, armor made of diamonds glowing a swirling purple as the enchantments on it pulsed around the structured ore. One hand held a crossbow trained towards the direction of Tommy's head, the other holding a axe made of iron. The hood of his cloak was pulled up, slightly hovering over the top of a worn-down mask made of white clay. The mask, in the dim lighting of the watch tower, made fear shoot through Tommy for a reason he wasn't quite sure of. All he knew, was the danger he felt looking at the crudely drawn smiling face staring at him. For a moment, Tommy was sure nobody moved, but that minute passed like a blink of his eyes before one of the men he couldn't really see _shifted_ , head tilting to the side as his voice rang clearly from one side of the room to the other. 

_"Who the fuck are you?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me, like, 5 hours to write. I started at 12:15am, roughly, and it is now 5:16am. I am tired, but I could not sleep until my brain emptied itself of this mess. I hope you all enjoy this. I cannot promise when I will be able to update the next chapter, but I do look forward to reading your comments! Please leave a kuddo if you liked this story, so I know if this story is even liked enough to continue outside of writing for myself.
> 
> Update: January 29th 2021  
> I fixed some spelling errors and errors to certain sentences. I would also like to apologise that the next chapter is taking a while to complete! I've been trying to deal with an overflow of work from my classes. Physics really do be a bit of a bitch haha. I have started on chapter 2 though, dont worry


End file.
